FNAF Fan Songs:
by Kate Willis
Summary: This story will have nothing but songs to behold, including some more popular ones, like the ones from Trickywi, and The Living Tombstone! It now includes poems, and I would be glad to submit your own! Just email me!
1. FNAF: 32 Years (Me)

I've been waiting 32 years to come back

And to find out what happened here

I couldn't find out why

These things give so much fear.

I'm waiting every night

To see where they went wrong

When they started making these

Things that sing their own songs.

Pre-Chorus:

No matter what happens

I'm just around the bend

So if you have any questions

I'd be happy to give you a hand.

Chorus:

F-N-A-F

Every night we're coming after you

You cannot escape

The horrors of this place

No matter where you try to go, no matter where you hide

There's no way to escape the fear down deep inside

Every day I sit around

Waiting for 12 to roll round

I'm tired of just sitting there

Waiting, trying to prepare

I always wondered why this

Place got shut down

It seems to be the only fast food chain

That's feared in town.

Pre-Chorus:

No matter what happens

I'm just around the bend

So if you have any questions

I'd be happy to give you a hand.

Chorus:

F-N-A-F

Every night we're coming after you

You cannot escape

The horrors of this place

No matter where you try to go, no matter where you hide

There's no way to escape the fear down deep inside


	2. I've Been Working at the Pizzeria (Me)

I've been working on the railroad:

I've been working at the Pizzeria:

I've been working at the pizzeria.

All the day and night.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,

Is sure to give you a fright.

They keep running after me.

I have no where to hide.

But I guess it doesn't matter.

Cause I'm going to die.


	3. Painted Faces-Trickywi

It's never satisfied  
It's pulling strings of life tonight  
So many tears it's cried  
I wonder what it's thinking...

It's painted faces is all I see  
They're always haunting me  
It's pulling strings of life tonight  
It sleeps...  
Please buy us time  
Oh, please rewind  
A tainted rhyme

A story ever vile  
Such wicked thoughts behind a smile  
They wander all the while  
I wonder what they're thinking...

It's painted faces is all I see  
They're always haunting me  
It's pulling strings of life tonight  
It sleeps...  
Please buy us time  
Oh, please rewind  
A tainted rhyme

Silence breaks the cage tonight  
It then becomes awake  
A purple plauge of rage  
It stains the night  
until the day...

It's never satisfied  
It's bringing gifts of vengeful life  
So many tears it's cried  
I wonder what it's thinkihng...

It's painted faces is all I see  
They're always haunting me  
It's pulling strings of life tonight  
It weeps...  
A selfish crime  
Oh, please rewind  
We're out...  
Of time...


	4. Children's Requiem-Trickywi

Blurs of bloody red  
Hours of pain and dread  
Given new life that night  
Years of strife  
He trapped us  
Please release us

A voice that fuels out rage  
consumes us  
A haunting lullaby  
Awake but not alive  
Five nights of fun despite  
Stolen lives

They watched us  
Did they mock us?  
Did they com here again  
to join us?  
What is this?

The pain is gone  
Our shells of misery stay  
We see day  
They watched us  
They saved us  
had kept us  
Remember


	5. FNAF 1: The Living Tombstone

We're waiting every night  
To finally roam and invite  
Newcomers to play with us  
For many years we've been all alone

We're forced to be still and play  
The same songs we've known since that day  
An impostor took our lives away  
Now we're stuck here to decay

[Pre-Chorus]  
Please let us get in!  
Don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls  
Who have lost all control  
And we're forced here to take that role

We've been all alone  
Stuck in our little zone  
Since 1987

Join us, be our friend  
Or just be stuck and defend  
After all you've only got

[Chorus x2]  
Five Nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you want to be  
I just don't get it  
Why do you want to stay

[Verse 2]  
We're really quite surprised  
We get to see you another night  
You should have looked for another job  
You should have said to this place good bye  
It's like there's so much more, maybe you've been in this place before  
We remember a face like yours  
You seem acquainted with those doors

[Pre-Chorus]  
Please let us get in!  
Don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls  
Who have lost all control  
And we're forced here to take that role

We've been all alone  
Stuck in our little zone  
Since 1987

Join us, be our friend  
Or just be stuck and defend  
After all you've only got

[Chorus]  
Five Nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you want to be  
I just don't get it  
Why do you want to stay  
Five Nights at Freddy's


	6. FNAF 2: The Living Tombstone

[Verse]

I dunno what I was thinking  
Leaving my child behind  
Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind  
With all this anger, guilt and sadness  
Coming to haunt me forever  
I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river

[Verse]  
Is this revenge I am seeking  
Or seeking someone to avenge me  
Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free  
Maybe I should chase and find  
Before they'll try to stop it  
It won't be long before I'll become a puppet

[Chorus]  
It's been so long  
Since I have last seen my son  
Lost to this monster  
To the man behind the slaughter  
Since you've been gone  
I've been singing this stupid song  
So I could ponder  
The sanity of your mother

[Verse]  
I wish I lived in the present  
With the gift of my past mistakes  
But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes  
Your sweet little eyes, your little smile  
Is all I remember  
Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper

[Verse]  
Justification is killing me  
But killing itsnt justified  
What happened to my son, I'm terrified  
It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger  
I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there

[Chorus]  
It's been so long  
Since I have last seen my son  
Lost to this monster  
To the man behind the slaughter  
Since you've been gone  
I've been singing this stupid song  
So I could ponder  
The sanity of your mother


	7. FNAF 3: The Living Tombstone

I really hate you  
Stop getting in my way

I've lost my patience  
When are you gonna decay?

I want to throw you out  
Just like my broken TV

If you'll come back once more  
It shall be painful you'll see!

I hope you die in a fire!

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire!

Hope you'll be taken apart

Hope this is what you desire!

It's almost over  
Why can't you just let it fly?

Don't be afraid  
It's not the first time you'll die

Your mechanical parts click  
Sounds like when I broke your bones

Once I get my second chance  
I won't leave you alone!

Oh yeah!

I hope you die in a fire!

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire!

Hope you'll be taken apart

I hope you die in a fire!

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire!

Hope you'll be taken apart

Hope this is what you desire!

I hope you die in a fire!

( **This song isn't actually that hard to learn, or to try and write the lyrics to. But here they are, just in case!** )


	8. FNAF 4: The Living Tombstone

#ixzz45WmQucB9

Verse 1:  
I got no time,  
I got no time to live,  
I got no time to live, and I can't say good bye,  
And I'm regretting having memories  
Of my friends who they used to be  
Beside me before they left me to die.

And I know this is,  
I know this is the truth,  
Cause I've been staring at my death so many times,  
These scary monsters roaming in the halls,  
I wish I could just block the doors  
and stay in bed until the clock will chime

Chorus:  
So my flashlight's on, and stay up 'till dawn,  
I got this headache and my life's on the line  
I felt like I won, but I wasn't done,  
The nightmare repeats itself every time

Got to keep my calm, and carry on  
stay awake until the sun will shine  
But I'm not so strong, and they're not gone  
They're still out there to take what's left of mine

Verse 2  
I have this urge  
I have this urge to kill  
I have this urge to kill and show that I'm alive  
I'm getting sick from these apologies  
From people with priorities  
That their life matters so much more than mine

But I'm stuttering  
I'm stuttering again  
No will listen and no one will understand,  
Because I'm crying as much as I speak  
Cause no one likes me when I shriek  
want to go back to when it all began

Chorus


	9. FNAF 2: Can't Stop Crying (Me)

I'm just like him, I can't stop crying  
Sometimes when someone betrays you, your soul feels like it's dying.  
And that's what happened to me, Stuck in misery, forever gone.  
All alone, no where to go, please let me out.

The tears just keep coming and no matter how hard I try it won't stop.  
No matter how hard I try, can't spare a single drop.  
The words are blurry, but they say, "ITS ME" I'm only imagining this pain.

Every night's worse, and I can't escape the curse.  
They tortured me, left me for dead.  
No one can forget the words said:

"Save them" oh please "save them"  
But a voice just overlaps, saying "YOU CAN'T"  
And then there's "Save him" oh please "SAVE HIM"  
But the voice just interrupts saying the same thing again. No, "YOU CAN'T"

And I just keep crying and crying and he keeps crying and crying and we keep crying and crying and...NO!

No matter where we turn and no matter where we go  
There's someone or SOMETHING always stopping us  
And even though hidden, there are horrors still below  
The closet's is it's sarcophagus.

And we keep crying and we keep crying  
And the tears have never stopped...

SINCE THAT DAY.


	10. FNAF 3: Burn to Ashes(Me)

Instrumental intro

Welcome home, come on in  
Take a seat, now don't pretend  
You aren't excited, to see the show  
Come now, Give it one more go

It's just the past events, and I'll show you  
It's not as bad as it looks  
There's even some birthday cake  
That's sure to get you hooked.

Chorus: All the little people wandering around, wearing their petty masks, but they still give you a frown. And everytime you look, you can see it in their eyes. The sadness that they had filled them right before they  
DIED.

Burning up in ashes, some said.  
Others said in flames.  
But I can't really find the difference  
In these stupid names.

Everything is dark and cold  
And I can choose to say  
That anyone could be the one that  
'put it up in flames'.

Burning to ashes  
There is no escape  
Burning to ashes  
Your fiery doom awaits.  
Burning to ashes, burning, burning.  
Burning to ashes, burning, BURN.

Musical interlude.

I don't want your stupid balloon  
No matter how much you give  
Even if you bring me eight,  
Still I won't give in.

Even if you tried so hard to  
Keep me locked inside this place,  
I'd do anything to see the  
Look of terror on YOUR face.

And, I don't want your stupid comfort  
You guys just won't stop coming.  
I'll be the one to find you next  
You better get started running.

Life is a game of give or take  
Or so they said to me,  
Right before they yelled at me  
And chased me down the street.

Leave it all to rust away  
Save it for another day.  
I don't want to come back here  
Those things are now very feared.

Everything is dark and cold  
And I can choose to say  
That anyone could be the one that  
'put it up in flames'.

Burning to ashes  
There is no escape  
Burning to ashes  
Your fiery doom awaits.  
Burning to ashes, burning, burning.  
Burning to ashes, burning, BURN.

Really, its very fun,  
To take things apart  
Kinda like that time  
When you broke a child's heart.

I've waited an eternity  
To get to where I want to be.  
It couldn't have happened without you  
Come up and take a bow...

(Animatronics perspective).  
Everyone is watching you  
It gets you confused.  
The only think you think about is  
HOW THEY HATE YOU.

Burning to ashes  
There is no escape  
Burning to ashes  
Your fiery doom awaits.  
Burning to ashes, burning, burning.  
Burning to ashes, burning, BURN.


	11. FNAF Poem (Long) (me)

It's been 32 years since that day

nothing now can ease the pain

of the anger and sadness deep inside

that ripped apart my pride

Every day it just got worse

I let my friends be part of the curse

that never stopped, from dawn to dusk

now we're left here to rust

At day we're sad, we're all alone

At night we're left here to roam

these empty hallways, that have no meaning

now we wish we'd just stop singing.

Some stay behind, in their rooms

besides, what have they got to lose

Another night guard, another night

We'll be giving 'im quite a fright.

Besides, we hate it when we're all

would someone please pick up the phone?

We'll never stop, we'll roam the night.

Till 6 a.m., at dawn's first light.

Then back on stage, all over again

would you join us, we're you're friends!

I'm sure you've heard this familiar tune,

which lead a child straight to doom...

It's been a while, but now we're here

You thought you could escape the fear.

So if you're thinking about taking a vacation,

be careful, there's a sister location.


	12. FNAF World: Tainted Red (Me)

**FNAF World: Tainted Red (me)**

Look around, what do you see?

That sentence began this story.

Every night, staying up late

trying to sleep, but too afraid.

Clanging, banging, in the night

waiting for the clock to chime.

Shine the flashlight, light your way

make it to the final stage.

Daylight's coming, look around

Can you hear that awful sound?

Heavy static, close your eyes

open up when it subsides.

Something you didn't expect

you just think its in your head.

Finally thinking right

realizing its in your mind.

Left and right, up and down

secrets hidden underground.

Finding clues, figuring it out

there's more to come, do you have it down?

'Cause if you don't, I'll help you out

you just need to know the route

Be careful now, 'cause you know why

the farther you go, the likelier you'll die.

Tainted red, do not forget

to remember where you step.

Black and white and losing time

another day, another crime.

We're almost through, can you see?

Now the rest is history.

The answer lies deep inside.

You want answers? So do I.

But now its done, the doors have closed.

Now its time for you to go.


	13. FNAF Don't Cry (Me)

**FNAF 3: Don't Cry (Me)**

* * *

Don't come to me with your worries

I can't help you can't see that

I'm too busy for your troubles

Leave me now and don't come back

* * *

Don't cry, just leave the lights on

and I'll be along soon

Don't cry, just leave the lights on

and maybe you'll see me soon

* * *

Don't like to listen to music of the past

Don't like to remember a thing that couldn't last

Don't want to say sorry

Don't want to believe

* * *

There are better days ahead

Rather stay locked up instead

Tell me, can you hear my voice

It's giving you a choice, so

* * *

Don't cry, it'll only attract predators

Don't cry, it's not like you're gonna die

* * *

And I, I feed on your fears

You're the last one that is here

And so I'm giving you a chance

Don't give it a second glance

The choice is yours

* * *

Living in the night

struggling to survive

And I'm the only thing

that you have to fear

Of course, I can see why

I look like death, do you feel like crying

And so I'll take a second chance

and get even for the ones that messed up my plans

So I guess I would just be lying if I said

I don't feel like crying

* * *

Don't cry, just survive the night

I would like to see you try

Don't cry, when you see my face

a fear that will make your heart race

* * *

I'm sorry that I, no matter how much I tried.

I couldn't help you anymore

And now I know why, I feel I wanna cry:

The fault was mine.


	14. The Flipside-Griffnilla

there's a shortcut  
through the source code  
there's a gateway  
between zeros  
out of sync tree  
that was blinking  
where'd it come from  
where does it go  
if you find it  
look behind it  
and you'll see  
where it leads

teleported  
on a mission  
connecting dots  
tunnel vision  
interlacing  
through the slipstream  
interfacing  
with the game screen  
take a joyride  
on the flipside  
of the void  
little toy

There are circles  
in the circus  
where the wrong tents  
lead in circuits  
through the foliage  
there's a passage  
where the objects  
are like phantoms  
in the fabric  
of the graphics  
there's a glitch  
in the glitch

going deeper  
in the eather  
and the signals  
getting weaker  
where the road ends  
consequences  
at the red lake  
there's no exit  
So you wade in  
but you can't swim  
so you drown  
falling down

there's a shortcut  
in the source code  
but you know that  
cause I said so  
puppet master  
still in control  
did you want this?  
are you consoled?  
I'm just saying  
thanks for playing ;)  
the end


	15. They'll Find You-Griffnilla

There was a place many years ago  
Where the children would come for a meal and show  
Oh the horror! In the corner!  
The quartet of terror returns...

There's Freddie, and Foxy, and Bonnie, and Chica  
The band's back together and playing the deep cuts  
And when the curtain comes to close  
They'll find you

There is a bear who bears no introduction  
And a chick who's thick from reconstruction  
There is a bun who's gunning for the air shaft  
And a fox who gawks behind an eye-patch

Unserviced servo turning  
Refurbished fur perturbing  
It doesn't matter where you go  
They'll find you

Find the mascots  
Check your blind spots  
Put the mask on  
Turn the lights off  
Check the game clock  
Wind the toy box  
Shun the dark thoughts  
It's a long shot

They'll find you  
They'll find you

We will find you  
Terrorize you  
And ensnare you  
In a bear suit


	16. Stay Calm-Griffnilla

Lyrics:  
There's a shadow on the wall; stay calm, stay calm  
There's a figure in the hall; stay calm, stay calm  
Keep my wits and stay alive  
Wish I had a 9 to 5  
There's a stranger in us all; stay calm, stay calm

Every hair is on it's end; that's fine, I'm fine  
Feeling my adrenaline; that's fine, I'm fine  
I can keep away the creeps  
Safely from my swivel seat  
Somethings crawling through the vent; that's fine, ...uh oh

There's a ghost in the machine; stay calm, stay calm  
They are watching through the screen; stay calm, stay calm  
They just might drive me crazy. Hit me!

Freddy: Hey kids, nice to 'eetcha! Are you ready for some Fazbear pizza?  
Bonnie: Who's this, working at the night shift?  
Foxy: I don't know, but I don't think I like him  
Chica: He's so cute! I can feel his heart racing!  
Bonnie: About time we had a brand new plaything  
Foxy: Another yellow belly balking like a chicken (Chica: Hey!)  
Freddy: Listen gang, I say that we dig in

They are slowly closing in; stay calm, stay calm  
Find an inner strength within; stay calm, stay calm  
If I've learned one thing it's that:  
Don't respond to craigslist ads  
I can see their second skin; stay calm...

In the end there's only me; all right, all right  
Morning sun will set me free; all right, all right  
I spent Five Nights at Freddy's. Hit me!

Chica: Hey, where did our new friend go?  
Freddy: Don't worry, he'll be back again tomorrow.  
Bonnie: So, uh, does he not go to the bathroom, or does he just hold it in all night?  
Foxy: Aye, he pees into a cup.  
Chica: Ew!  
Foxy: I've seen him do it with me own eye. We were both just staring at eachother. It was extremely awkward.


	17. It's Me-Smike (TryHardNinja)

Lyrics:

Welcome to your office settle down and take a seat  
Please pay no attention to the terrifying screams  
You should heed the warnings of the voice that's on the phone  
Tonight you might be by yourself but you are not alone

The masks that we wear  
Pretend they aren't there  
But you can only hide for so long, for so long

Why don't you

Spend the night then you'll find  
there's evil that waits inside (4x)

it's me

There's evil that waits inside

it's me

Though we tried our best you seem to have beginners luck  
We came so close but we just couldn't make you one of us  
Congratulations are deserved it's 6 AM you win  
We'll see you here tomorrow night and do it all again

The masks that we wear  
pretend they aren't there  
but you can only hide for so long, for so long

Why don't you

Spend the night then you'll find  
there's evil that waits inside (4x)

it's me

There's evil that waits inside

it's me


	18. The Puppet Song-Smike (TryHardNinja)

LYRICS:  
Taken way too soon  
I'm not at all what used to be  
Shifting in a box  
The past is nothing more than just a dream  
Now I hear the call of evil growing once again  
I'm powerless to change your fates  
But in the end I'll shelter you my friends

Tonight we roam & If they listen really close  
They can hear us sing our song  
And I can't give you back the things you had  
But you don't have to do this on your own  
Even if you're never coming home  
You're not alone  
You're not alone

In our own little world  
Forever lost to passing time  
No one knows what its like  
To wear a mask that you are trapped inside  
One day the purple clouds  
That hover over us will fade  
Then we'll be free to cut the strings  
To wipe the tears but now we walk in chains

Tonight we roam & If they listen really close  
They can hear us sing our song  
And I can't give you back the things you had  
But you don't have to do this on your own  
Even if you're never coming home  
You're not alone  
You're not alone


	19. When Nightmares Wake: Angel (Me)

**When Nightmares Wake:**

(Introductory music)

* * *

Verse 1:

Darker, darkness in the hall

Shadows spread against the wall (woah)

Creepy whispers deep in the night

All we want is to give you a good fright

And you can't hide from us, no (NO!)

Cause we control your mind

* * *

Pre-Chorus:

Oh, why, did you leave us all alone?

Why did you leave us all at home?

You know it's us, so don't be afraid

We promise we won't misbehave

* * *

Chorus:

Why did you neglect us?

We don't like to be ignored.

We are hidden inside you

Now we're right outside your door.

When we wake up, you will see

Something you won't believe

* * *

Verse 2:

Sadness, sadness haunts us all

But you'll be the one to take the fall

You choose to not to think about it, but we are haunting you

Because you took the path, that lead straight to your doom

So don't blame us, if you get hurt

Because you're the one, that left us locked up in your room

* * *

(Music Interlude)

* * *

Pre-Chorus:

Oh, why, did you leave us all alone?

Why did you leave us all at home?

You know it's us, so don't be afraid

We promise we won't misbehave

* * *

Chorus:

Why did you neglect us?

We don't like to be ignored.

We are hidden inside you

Now we're right outside your door.

When we wake up, you will see

Something you won't believe

 **When nightmares wake...**


	20. The Bonnie Song-Groundbreaking

Hello my friend  
Back so soon again ?  
It's seems to me that you like our company

You play again  
And it's usually me  
To be the first disturbing being  
That you see

They tore me apart  
They used me for parts  
They took away my face  
They took away my arm

No !  
It's just isn't fair  
The chicken and the bear  
Even the fox didn't go through  
What I had to bare  
My replacement is blue  
It's got a latest tech too  
All I have is my guitar  
Let me play a song for you...

Now with red glowing eyes  
I'll be your demise  
As my endoskeletons decides ...

My name's Bonnie  
I'm the big purple bunny  
I play guitar in a band  
Don't you forget who I am ..

My replacement is blue  
It's got a latest tech too  
It's shiny and brand new ..  
(Remix)

Now with red glowing eyes  
I'll be your demise  
As my endoskeletons decides ..

They tore me apart  
They used me for parts  
They took away my face  
They took away my arm

No !  
It's just isn't fair  
The chicken and the bear  
Even the fox didn't go through  
What I had to bare

My replacement is blue  
It's got a latest tech too  
All I have is my guitar  
Let me play a song for you...


	21. The Mangle-Groundbreaking

I'm about to fall apart  
Already half way there  
So, I guess that's a start  
I'm just a children's toy  
For all the girls and boys  
To break me down and  
Put me back together  
Oh, the joy  
Now, I hang from all the wires  
And I swing onto  
Whoever's watching us on the night  
So I can take a bite out of you

I don't like this  
They all give up  
On trying to  
Fix me everyday  
I may not have  
A grudge againts  
The one they hate  
But that will not stop me  
Today

The Mangle's out for you  
Take a bite out of you  
It's climbing upside down  
There's nothing you can do  
It's not out for revenge  
Just wants to have some fun  
But Mangle's got some friends  
They're gonna get it done  
I am out for you  
Take a bite out of you  
I'm climing upside down  
There's nothing you can do  
I'm not out for revenge  
Just wanna have some fun  
But I have got some friends  
They're gonna get it done

Read more: Groundbreaking - The Mangle Lyrics | MetroLyrics


	22. Circus of the Dead-TryHardNinja

**"Circus Of The Dead"**

If you don't mind we would like to take a moment  
To invite you to an ongoing performance  
In a hall of tragedies to watch the circus of the dead  
Feel the spotlight fading we can't do this alone  
Need an audience so we can play out our roles  
Got a front row seat that's so close it's like you're part of the show

There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide  
Buried deep underground pain and torment mechanized  
Whoa on a lit up stage  
Whoa terror's on display  
There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide  
Buried deep underground pain and torment mechanized  
Whoa on a lit up stage  
Terror's on display

The show must go on  
Hit the lights we're going till there's no pulse left  
This masquerade of souls  
Needs a victim, won't you be our hopeless guest?  
But if it helps you can pretend  
It's make believe inside your head  
This nightmare's as real as it gets  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the dead

Good you got here just in time you better hurry  
It's our show but you're the star destined for glory  
Here performing death defying acts that we can't wait to see  
Body count high as the tight rope will you make it?  
Zero safety nets the tension is electric  
Tonight you're the one that jumps through hoops we're going off the script

There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide  
Buried deep underground pain and torment mechanized  
Woah on a lit up stage  
Woah terror's on display  
There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide  
Buried deep underground pain and torment mechanized  
Woah on a lit up stage  
Terror's on display

The show must go on  
Hit the lights we're going till there's no pulse left  
This masquerade of souls  
Needs a victim, won't you be our hopeless guest?  
But if it helps you can pretend  
It's make believe inside your head  
This nightmare's as real as it gets  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the dead

It's where fear comes to life  
Know you never stood a chance  
As you gasp for breath  
Here on the stage  
You can run, you can hide  
Feel the cold steel on your hands  
Crawling to your death  
There's no escape  
It's a spectacle that drags you down six feet below  
So you should have stayed and just enjoyed some time at home  
Encore, now the ringmaster comes for you  
It's the grand finale, it'll all be over soon

In the circus of the  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the

In the circus of the  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the

Pretend  
It's make believe inside your head  
This nightmare's as real as it gets  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the dead


	23. Welcome Back-TryHardNinja

**"Welcome Back"**  
(FNAF Sister Location Song)

Come here down below,  
Where nightmares go to wait  
If you hesitate,  
I won't blame you no...

Monsters in the dark  
Won't show you no restraint  
You gotta concentrate  
To reserve your soul

Will your time run out?  
(Tick, tick, tick)

Behind friendly eyes  
There's a face that hides  
Coming for your life,  
You won't last  
Closer we're alive,  
Its time to survive  
Another five nights  
Welcome back

(Welcome back)  
Back again so soon?  
We've all been preparing for you  
Another fright  
Another scream  
Another broken rotten dream  
Welcome back

Hold your breath and close your doors  
It starts again (it starts again)  
Can you reach the end? (reach the end)  
With your mind unscathed?  
Lurking in the shadows  
Secrets of the past (secrets of the past)  
Locked behind the masks  
(Locked behind the masks)  
At our masquerade

Follow me to the horror show  
You're the attraction we're watching  
Its me, who is in control  
Holding on to the puppet strings

Behind friendly eyes  
There's a face that hides  
Coming for your life,  
You won't last  
Closer we're alive,  
Its time to survive  
Another five nights  
Welcome back

Will you live to see the light?  
Its another five long nights  
Can you out run your demise?  
Its another five long nights  
Innocence slowly unwinds  
Its another five long nights  
Will your final hour chime?  
Its another five long nights  
(Tick, tick, tick)

Behind friendly eyes  
There's a face that hides  
Coming for your life,  
You won't last  
Closer we're alive,  
Its time to survive  
Another five nights  
Welcome back  
Welcome back  
Welcome back

Back again so soon?  
We've been preparing for you  
Another jump  
Another scare  
Spend the night with us  
If you dare  
Welcome back


	24. Below the Surface-Griffnilla

**"Below the Surface" by Griffnilla:**

Listen close Follow my instructions

There is no Time for introductions

He was the one that made us

You'll be the one to save us (*See Ballora voice theory*)

Underground Welcome to the circus

Power down Are you feeling nervous?

His voice means to deceive you

My voice just wants to lead you...

* * *

CHORUS:

Below the surface

Built without purpose

Did we deserve this?

You're here to serve...

* * *

Daddy please We all scream for ice cream

This machine Will help with the brain freeze

The stage lights up with controlled shocks

So tighten up all your spring locks

Through the vent Keeping your composure

Hold your breath Something's creeping closer

There's no one left to find you

I'll take your place inside you

* * *

CHORUS:

Below the surface

Built without purpose

Did we deserve this?

You're here to serve us

* * *

I'll take your place Behind the mask

Then I'll be first And you'll be last

Yeah, you'll be last


	25. Join Us for a Bite-JT Machinima

**"Join Us for a Bite" by JT Machinima** _(Made with the help of ScaryTerry-YouTube)_ **  
**

Can't wait to meet you

So join the animatronic family

We open real soon

Try your best to hold onto sanity

Come get to know me

And you won't wanna leave after tonight

Down here we're lonely

And we would love you to join us for a bite

* * *

You've been through twenty long frightful nights

You've their faces fouled all of their bites

You know our show is so far from over

And Freddy told us you're an organ doner

* * *

Our eyes are on you

We can walk you through a dark fantasy

Learn what we've gone through

We can teach you to laugh at tragedy

You though the nightmares

Sat in the back at Freddy's

We're all still right here

So let's get funny

* * *

We're feeling festive

Join the party we'll try not to bite

Anger is restless

Don't hold it against us

We were right

The fun is starting

A celebration that lasts eternally

I'm always watching

'Cause somebody purple murdered me

* * *

We'll be found down deep underground

What have I done to deserve this damnation

Who know's if you're the one to blame

'Cause we don't even know your name

But you're here now, and we've got temptation

* * *

We're only playing

Just wanted to make a few new friends

You plan on staying

When you're with us the party never ends

You might look at me and think you're going crazy

I lost it long ago, your madelon baby

* * *

Can't wait to meet you

So join the animatronic family

We open real soon

Try your best to hold on to sanity

Come get to know me

And you won't wanna leave after tonight

Down here we're lonely

And we would love you to join us for a bite


End file.
